Ezra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Ezra (disambiguation). :Not to be confused with Erza Scarlet. |id = 850328 |idalt = 850328 2 |has_altart = true |no = 8324 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 165 |animation_idle = 48 |animation_move = 18 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 14, 17, 20, 29, 32, 35, 44, 47, 50, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 104, 107, 110, 113 |normal_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 8, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |sbb_distribute = 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 10, 7, 7, 7, 7, 10, 7, 7 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Who are you? What are you? Your very existence itself a paradox. Your kind once rejected a long time ago. Who are you? What are you? Your very existence itself is blasphemy. Your kind an enigma that defies the law of identity. Day, and night. Hot, and cold. Where the Morokai are, the Deva cannot be, for one would surely drive the other away. But you my child, are both. To the world you are an anomaly; an aberration—to the world you are a monster. And if this world judges you, a creation borne of love, to be execrable... then a monster such as you is exactly what this world needs. Spread your wings my child, and let the people see who you truly are. Show them. Hold your head up high, and never be ashamed of the horns upon your head. Show them. Let your actions define you, not your looks. Show them. Show them that we all have a heart and a soul. Show them that we are all equally capable of happiness and sorrow. Show them that the monster they thought you were isn't so different at all. You have a long and difficult road ahead my child, but it is one you will not journey alone. I have no doubt that you will one day find someone who will acknowledge you for who you are, not what you are. Know for a fact that you're never alone, and that you can always count on me whenever you need me. In the name of love and peace, this I promise you. |summon = You thought it would be some other kitty… But it was me, Ezra! Seriously, don't tell Uncle Allan I'm here… he'll kill me if he finds out! |fusion = What does the page say about my power level? It’s… not over 9000!? That cannot be… my life is a lie!!! |evolution = "Evolution takes millions of years", he said. "Metamorphosis is more accurate", he said. Well Uncle, "I just want an evolution comment", I said! |hp_base = 6001 |atk_base = 2502 |def_base = 2103 |rec_base = 2105 |hp_lord = 8501 |atk_lord = 3502 |def_lord = 3103 |rec_lord = 3105 |hp_anima = 9618 |rec_anima = 2807 |atk_breaker = 3800 |def_breaker = 2805 |def_guardian = 3401 |rec_guardian = 2956 |def_oracle = 2954 |rec_oracle = 3552 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 20 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Wind Rider |lsdescription = 100% boost to all parameters when 5 elements or more are present, greatly reduces BB gauge required for BB, negates critical and elemental damage & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |lsnote = 30% BB cost reduction |bb = Song of the Wind |bbdescription = 25 combo powerful Light, Dark, Earth, Fire attack on all foes, greatly boosts own max HP, greatly boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 5 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to own attack for 5 turns |bbnote = 20% HP, 150% Atk, Def, Rec |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Dance of the Wind |sbbdescription = 16 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 13 combo massive Light attack on single foe, adds all elements to own attack for 1 turn & negates critical, elemental and Spark damage to self for 1 turn |sbbnote = 300% + 700% x HP / max base HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 300 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 13 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 13 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Time to get serious! |ubbdescription = 35 combo massive Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 5 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of all allies for 5 turns, enormously boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 5 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 5 turns & performs 1 extra action within the same turn for 5 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% x HP / max base HP, 400% OD fill rate, 250% parameter boost to self, 50% HP to Atk,Def,Rec, & 100% parameter boost to all allies (treated as selfish buffs thus will stack with normal and elemental parameter boosts) |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Blood of the Ancients |esitem = Ortus and/or Ima |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters for all allies when Ortus is equipped, 50% boost to all parameters for self when Ima is equipped & resistance against 1 KO attack when both Ortus and Ima are equipped |esnote = |omniskill1_cat = Spark |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Greatly boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Enormously boosts critical hit rate |omniskill2_2_note = 60% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Greatly boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |omniskill3_2_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_3_sp = 50 |omniskill3_3_desc = Considerably raises normal attack hit amount |omniskill3_3_note = +3 to each normal hit |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 40 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enormously reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill4_1_note = 50% reduction |omniskill5_cat = Drops |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enormously boosts BC, HC drop rates |omniskill5_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill6_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill6_1_sp = 20 |omniskill6_1_desc = Probable enormous damage reduction |omniskill6_1_note = 25% chance of reducing damage taken to 1 |omniskill7_cat = Special |omniskill7_1_sp = 20 |omniskill7_1_desc = Hugely boosts OD gauge fill rate |omniskill7_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill7_2_sp = 10 |omniskill7_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill7_2_note = |omniskill7_3_sp = 70 |omniskill7_3_desc = Adds slightly boosts OD gauge per ally in Squad effect to SBB |omniskill7_3_note = 2% boost per ally, 12% OD fill max |omniskill7_4_sp = 20 |omniskill7_4_desc = Adds hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate & slightly boosts Items drop rate for 5 turns effect to BB |omniskill7_4_note = 50% boost to BC, HC drop rate & 10% boost to Items drop rate |omniskill7_5_sp = 40 |omniskill7_5_desc = Allows UBB self-buff effects to last for 10 turns |omniskill7_5_note = |howtoget = *Battle No. X2 - First clear reward |notes = *All of Ezra's quotes are references to various franchises. **Ezra's summon quote is a reference to the popular "It was me, Dio!" quote from Episode 1 of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, "Dio the Invader". **Ezra's fusion quote is a reference to the popular "It's over 9000!" quote from Episode 21 of Dragon Ball Z, "The Return of Goku". **Ezra's evolution quote references the times when certain units with Omni Evolution as their only rarity had evolution quotes despite them not being viewable by any means prior to the release of the Omni+ Boost feature. ***It also breaks the fourth wall. *On Aug 18, 2017, Ezra's received the following changes: ** On UBB: ***Removed 50% boost to OD gauge ***Added enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate for 5 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of all allies for 5 turns **Move type when using BB/SBB/UBB from "Moving" type into "Teleporting" type *Ezra's alternate artwork is obtainable through the Achievement System record "'Strategy Zone Battle No. X2' Cleared in 30 Turns." |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Ezra1 }}